Trapped
by Lexx121
Summary: Eric has always been jealous and resentful for Tobias getting ranked first in their class. So when Eric sees him taking an liking for Tris, he wants to take something away from him. Tris gets sucked into a situation of threats and abuse. M Rating for rape, abuse, language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Divergent (sadly) all rights go to Veronica Roth!**

**Sorry, first chapters kinda short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

TRIS POV

I feel Fours eyes on me, I want to look at him, but I don't. I'm too ashamed. I keep my eyes on the ground, walking over to grab a gun. Today's training is shooting. I don't even bother to find Christina, Will and Al, i just quietly stand at the back of the initiates.

My hands nervously pull at the hem of my jacket, I know Eric's about to come over to me. When he does, he wraps his arm around my waist, and kisses me full on the lips. I decide to look up at everyone, Christina looks shocked, Will and Al look confused and questioning, much like everyone else. But _his _face, Eric's face, holds a powerful smirk, knowing he can do this to me. I want to vomit. I'm disgusted.

When I finally look at Four, his eyebrows are knit together, and he looks likes he's in pain. Also, I see angry swarming in this deep blue eyes. I want to tell him the truth. But I can't. No one can know the truth.

* * *

**2 days earlier**

TRIS POV

"Okay Christina! I'll meet you at the dining hall in an hour. I'm just going to work on my punches." I yell across the training room. Christina gives me an incredulous look. I can understand why, today was a particularly hard day of training, everyone was so sore.

"Okay then, I'll see you then!" she bellows back, racing in the direction Will and Al just trailed off too. I was alone.

I mean I didn't want to be practicing punches right now, but if I want to make in to dauntless, I have to work hard. My arms are still burning from the previous sets of punching on the bags we did earlier today. I remember what Four told me today. That I was weak, had no muscle, so I should use power from my elbows. I still remember the feeling of his hands on my stomach when he told me to keep tension there. It was electrifying, and I didn't understand my feelings.

He was our instructor. Our strong, rough, not particularly nice instructor. I'm not supposed to feel anything for him, but I do. Something, I don't know what, draws me too him. I want to know more about the mysterious Four.

About 20 minutes into my training, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked to find Eric with his arms crossed, a blank face, void of any emotion.

"Did you need something?" I question, stopping my punches, out of breath.

"Don't stop on my account." Eric says.

I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Eric watching me when it's just the two of us in this big room. I don't have a good feeling about this. Or him. At all.

I pick my black leather jacket off the floor and put it over my tank top. "I was just done for the day." I state, nervously. I quickly try to walk past Eric, until his big hand clamps around my forearm.

"Not so fast." Eric says. At this point I was panicking and staring to sweat. His other hand grabs my chin and forces me to look at his face. His cold eyes stare into mine, and I want to disappear.

"You have pretty eyes, Tris." he whispers in my ear, making an unpleasant shiver run down my spine. "Let me go." I state back forcefully.

"No, we're just getting started. Come with me, will you?" He asks, like I have a choice In the matter. I try to pull away, causing him to yank me back into his cold embrace. I know I can't fight him, I'm no match for him. With one arm wrapped around my shoulders, the other around my wrist, he leads me somewhere I have never been before. We come up to a door and we walk inside. His apartment. _Oh no. _

He forces me to sit down in an uncomfortable metal chair. "What is this Eric, why did you bring me here?" I ask with slight terror in my tone.

"I've noticed Four taking an interest in you Tris, a liking." Eric declares.

Four? Liking me? Impossible.

"I've always been jealous of him. I mean he got first rank when I deserved it!" he voices raises a few octaves. "But now I want to take what he wants."

_What?_

"I don't really like you Tris, but you're not bad looking, and I guess you'll do." Eric says.

"W-what are you talking about?" I ask. I'm terrified.

"You're gonna be my girlfriend Tris. It's going to crush little Fours heart."

I think _my_ heart just stopped beating.

"We're gonna do everything a normal couple does, if we want to make it believable, of course." Eric states with a smirk. I shoot up in my chair.

"NO!" I scream. "Are you fucking nuts to think I would do that?!"

"Well you have to." he states calmly. "It would be a shame for one of your little friends to end up at the bottom of the chasm, now wouldn't it?"

I think of Christina, Will and Al, and how their deaths could be all my fault. That can't happen. That can _never_ happen.

Eric is sick. This man is sick. I'm disgusted with him.

"Fine." I weakly whisper. Eric has a smug smile has he grabs my waist and pulls his lips to mine. He's forces his tongue into my mouth and I pitifully realize this is my first kiss. I'm gonna be sick. I feel his hands on my body, groping me.

After he pulls away, he says 7 words that make me want to die, "You'll be moving into my apartment tomorrow."

I give a weak nod, he says I can go, and I run away, tears streaming down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of its characters. Veronica Roth does! **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!(:**

* * *

TRIS POV

Right as you wake up, you don't remember anything from the day before. Any demons that haunted you, any worries, just gone. You get to have peace for a few seconds. Until I remember yesterday's events.

After I left Eric's apartment yesterday, I didn't end up meeting Christina for lunch. I avoided everyone all day, and quietly went to the beds when everyone was asleep. I didn't want to be questioned by her, or anyone else.

Right now I'm just lying in bed, waiting for Four or Eric to wake everyone up for today's training. I barely got any sleep last night, dreading what was to come today. I have to move in with _Eric. _I can't believe he would do this too me. There's nothing I can do to stop it, if I want to keep my friends safe.

A few tears sneak their way past my eye. I quickly wipe them away. I need to stay strong, I can't let Eric break me.

I don't understand why this had to happen to me. I should be blaming Four, but I know it's not his fault. It's not his fault Eric's jealous. I mean, if this hadn't happened, maybe Four and I could of deepened our relationship, but I guess we'll never find out.

I hear someone bang a metal rod against some pipes, our usual wake up call.

I hear people groaning, lugging themselves out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Get up initiates!" Four bellows, making sure everyone is awake. "Everyone in the pit, 5 minutes."

I see Christina give me a questioning glance, probably wondering where I ran off to yesterday. "Later." I mouth to her. She gives me a stiff nod.

I throw on a pair on black leather pants and black tank top. I lace up my boots and look for my jacket.

I can't find it anywhere, and I have a total of 1 minute before I'm going to be late. Everyone else left.

"Looking for this, stiff?" a eerie voice cuts through the room. Eric.

He confidently walks in with jacket in his hand. I realize I must of left it at his place.

"Yeah, give it back." I retort.

"Hey, hey, now, that's now way to talk to your boyfriend, say please." he says, taunting me.

"Shut up Eric."

I'm rewarded with a blow to my stomach. I double over in pain.

"Now lets get one thing clear Tris," Eric whispers in my ear. "The deal was, your my girlfriend now. Girlfriends don't talk like that to their boyfriends. If you can't act like the good little girl I know you can, we're going to have some problems."

Right then my mind just started to realize that I must be 10 minutes late for training.

"Training..." I say weakly.

"Don't worry Tris, I'll give Four some excuse as to why you couldn't make it today, but right now, I want to spend time with my girl. Is that such a crime?"

Yes, it is.

"Don't you need to help train today?" I question. Please say yes.

"Four can handle it, its just more punching today." Shoot.

"Hold your stomach and look like your going to throw up, I'm going to tell Four I came in and you were sick." Eric says.

As we walk by the pit, I see all eyes on us. My hands are latched onto my stomach, and I'm slighting hunched forward, to make it believable. I try to avoid my friends eyes as much as possible. The only eyes that draw me in our Fours. His eyes are soft when then look at my face, but turn to stone when they see Eric's hand on my back.

"I went to see where see where she was and I found her like this. I'm going to bring her to the infirmary." Eric tells Four, a tiny smug smile on his face.

Four didn't get to say anything else, as Eric quickly leads us away. He then brings me into his apartment and shuts the door.

I'm terrified what's yet to come. What's Eric planning on doing with me?

Suddenly I'm pushed to Eric's black bed, and he jumps on top of me. He pins my hands above my head with his, and I feel his full weight on me. His legs are pinning my legs down. I can't move, at all.

I feel Eric's lips sucking on my neck, and I know that it will leave a mark. His lips move to my lips, and he shoves his tongue down my throat. I don't want this.

I try to push myself up, but that only eggs him on more. His tongue trails down my neck, to my collar bone, sucking, leaving more marks. Then he lifts his head up, stares straight into my eyes and whispers "I own you." I feel filthy.

I feel Eric grab something on his floor, and it looks like two ties. He grabs my wrists and ties them to each posts of the bed. I try to fight back, but I'm too weak compared to him. He then grabs a role of duck tape. Uh oh.

"What are you-" I'm cut off when he tape my mouth shut. Tears start pouring out of my eyes.

Erics hands slowly slide down my arms, and roughly cup my breasts. I close my eyes, hoping this torture will end.

I feel him start to take off my tank top. At this point I'm full on sobbing, wishing that someone would save me.

"So small stiff, only an A cup?" I glare at him through my tears. Asshole.

He unclasps my bra and I feel so exposed. I hate him so much.

His big hands squeeze my breasts, and I feel him roughly pinch my nipples. I cry out in pain.

His lips come down to my breasts and he sucks on my already sore nipples, which kill.

Before he can continue with his torture, I hear a knock at the door.

"Eric?" Four yells. Hope floods my body.

"Don't make a sound, if you value your life." Eric menacingly whispers into my ear, as he throws my clothes back on me.

* * *

TOBIAS POV

I knew something was up when Tris didn't show up to training. Once I saw Eric bringing her to the infirmary, leading her out with his hand practically touching her ass, I needed answers.

Tris didn't seem opposed to Eric touching her. Was she into him? I didn't want to think that.

At lunch I run to Erics apartment.

"Eric!" I yell, banging on the door.

I'm met with Eric's emotionless face that would usually scare anyone, but me.

"What was the thing with Tris earlier?" I question. Eric has a smug smile.

"Well, Tris was feeling sick, but on the way to the infirmary she was feeling better. I told Tris she better take a day off, to recover, so we've been hanging out today."

Tris and Eric hanging out? Doesn't make sense. Eric is an asshole to everyone, especially Tris.

"I don't believe you." I state.

"Is someone jealous? You can ask her for yourself. Right Tris?"

"Right." says a soft voice from inside his apartment. Tris.

They really were hanging out all day. For some reason I feel betrayed.

**Please review if you want to see more chapters!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

* * *

TRIS POV

Four's face was all I remember. When he found out had been "hanging out" with Eric all day, his face showed an emotion I'm not quite sure of for 2 seconds, then quickly changed into a smooth, unreadable mask.

Eric is disgusting. He forcefully touched me where no one had touched me before. I don't know how long it's going to be before he'll want to go all the way. I have to do something, but I don't know what.

Eric just let me go, and I'm sitting near the chasm deep in my thoughts. I slowly walk over to the chasm, and look in it's deep, dark pits. One jump, and this could all be over. No more Eric, no more worrying about making it into Dauntless, no more pain.

But I _can't. _I have to keep fighting.

Suddenly a warm hand touches my shoulder. My body jumps and I quickly turn around, expecting to see Eric in my face. Instead, I see Christina.

"Tris?... What are doing over here? I thought you were sick?" Christina questions me, looking suspicious.

"U-uhm I was but I'm feeling better now, so I decided to take a walk. Is training over?" I answer.

I've never been the best liar, and its definitely showing now. Christina was Candor, she was practically raised to tell if someone is lying. Shit.

Doubt clouds Christina's eyes, and she raises her eyebrow in question.

"Yeah it's over." she says. "What was that thing with Eric earlier?"

"What thing?" I stammer.

"Tris, I'm not an idiot. His hand was practically on your ass while leading you out. Is there like something going on between you two?" she asked with eyes and nose crinkled. She's disgusted at that possibility.

"With Eric, are you nuts?! No. Ew." I hated lying to her, but I'm not going to tell her real truth. That I'm seeing him so he doesn't hurt you, Will and Al. Or even worse, Four.

"Don't lie to me Tris..."

"I'm not lying!" I raise my voice.

She doesn't believe me, I can tell.

"Okay, so why did you ditch me for lunch yesterday?" Christina asks.

If only I could answer:_ Eric was just telling me that if I don't be his girlfriend, he's gonna hurt everyone I care about. You know, the usual.  
_

"I started feeling sick yesterday, so I went to the infirmary, and I was there really late. I thought I was better this morning until the nausea came back." I quickly come up with a believable lie.

"Oh okay... than I guess it's good that you're better."

"Yeah, all better." I say.

"I was just heading over to the dining hall to meet Will and Al. Wanna join?" Christina asks.

As much as I wanted to curl up under a rock and forget everything, I had to at least appear normal.

"Sure."

When we got to dinner, I kept my head down, knowing Eric would probably be there.

We walked up to the crowded table where Will and Al where sitting and Four was at table. Oh fuck.

"Hey Tris, are you feeling better?" Will asks me.

"Yeah, I feel fine now, don't worry."

"Were you at the infirmary all day?" Al questions.

"Yeah, It was a pretty nasty stomach bug." I say, quietly. My head slightly turns and I look at Four. He's staring at me. He's drinking a beer and has 5 empty bottles in front of him. He must be drunk.

"Tris, w-why are you lying to your friends? Tell them where you really were all day." Four slurs, intoxicated.

This statement makes Christina turn sharply around to face me.

"What's he talking about Tris?"

"Nothing! He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's drunk!" I say nervously.

I can feel all there eyes on me. I'm overwhelmed, I feel faint.

I quickly get up and turn to leave when I run into a hard chest.

"Hi Tris." Eric says with a smirk.

I push against his chest and turn to sprint out of the room.

I don't know how I'm going to be able to explain this to my friends.

* * *

FOUR POV

I don't know why this girl effects me so much. She's just an initiate. But I know that's not the case.

I know this because I'm already on my fourth beer by the time Zeke comes to sit with me.

"You okay man? It's a little early to be getting drunk, don't you think?"

"I don't know Zeke. Tough day I guess." I say.

"Want to talk about it?" Zeke asks.

"No."

"Okay man I can tell you don't really want to talk to anyone right now. I'll be over there if you need something." Zeke's one of my good friends. He can be a complete goof, but he always has my back.

Other people start filling into the table, including Will and Al who are talking about Tris. My ears instantly perk up.

"It's the weirdest thing you know? I mean Eric brings Tris to the infirmary and doesn't come back? I don't know... doesn't seem right. Eric's never missed a training session either." Al says.

"Yeah I know dude... and why was Eric even looking in the bedrooms anyways?"

I drown out the rest of their conversation, but am instantly brought back when Will says "Hey Tris, are you feeling better?"

I try not to look at her, but I do. She looks tired and worn out, and has dark circles under her eyes. Strange.

As I listen to what their saying, Tris tells them she was at the infirmary all day.

It was the alcohol controlling me, but I couldn't hold it in. I told Tris she was lying and she should tell them the truth.

When Christina questions her she gets really nervous and starts breathing heavily.

"Nothing! He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's drunk!" Tris stammers.

She jumps up and starts running in the direction of the door, but is interrupted when she runs into someone. Eric.

"Hi Tris." Eric says with a smirk. She does something I don't expect. She pushes him away and sprint the door. I want to go after her.

**Okay guys so I have a question. Someone said in a review that they don't think Eric should actually rape Tris, that her first should be Tobias. What do you think?**

**Please review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... So you probably think I had fallen off the face of the earth or something. I know I literally started this story last year, then never posted more, and I'm really sorry about that. I'd love a second chance, if any of you are still interested in this story.(: Also, sorry that's it's a pretty short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, even though I wish I did. Those rights go to Veronica Roth! **

TRIS POV

After I pushed Eric away, I just kept running. I ran all the way to the chasm and I stopped abruptly.

My heart was pounding furiously, as I ran a hand through my tangled locks. I carefully sat down, my feet hanging over the edge into the chasm. I sighed with worry.

I knew I had just caused a scene dining hall. When you cause a scene, people ask questions. And I don't think I can answer any of them. What would I even say?

I looked down in the deep chasm, wondering where my life went wrong. I was a good Abnegation girl, never hurt a fly. Maybe I should have just stayed there. I cringed at the thought.

No, I shouldn't of. I loved my parents, but Abnegation just wasn't me. I wasn't meant to stay there, I knew that in my heart. I really did love Dauntless, it challenged me; something I never had in my old life. I loved everything about my new life, except one big flaw: Eric.

I felt nauseated at the thought of him. The way his cold hands touched me where no one else had, making me feel like I was dirt. I couldn't stand it.

Suddenly I heard loud footsteps echo through the halls. Fearing it was Eric, I jumped up from my spot and hide behind a wall. I waited in silence, holding my breath in fear.

"Tris, are you in here?" Four asked, with a slightly slurred speech from all the drinks he had had. I exhaled in relief. It wasn't Eric.

As quick as the worry left me, it returned. What would I even say to Four? He had been in the dining hall, he must of seen me run out of there like a mad man. I decided to be brave and face him. I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Yeah Four, I'm here," I said quietly, my shaky voice echoing on the walls.

"Tris, what was that? Why did you race out of there? No more lies, just tell me what's going on?" Four asked with a tone of desperation.

I didn't want to lie to him. I hated lying to Four. Despite this, I had to. I wouldn't let him get hurt because of me.

"Just needed to clear my head, that's all. No biggie. Why'd you follow me out here, Four?" I questioned.

"I needed to make sure you were okay. Tris... what's going on with you and Eric? You can tell me, you know? I won't tell a soul," Four smiled warmly.

My heart ached to tell him. To just scream to him, "ERIC IS THREATENING ME TO BE WITH HIM TO KEEP MY FRIENDS SAFE!"

I wish I could say that. I really did.

Instead I stammered, "Oh, umm. I don't really know how to say this, but I'm dating Eric now."

Fours face crumpled with pain, and then turned to a cold mask, hate in his eyes.

"Okay then, well have fun with that. Don't make a scene in the dining hall next time, okay?" Four said emotionlessly, stomping off.

I knew my words had hurt him. But why? We weren't friends, he barely even liked me. Though I wish he did...

Not wanting to go back to the dining halls, I walked over to the bedrooms. I just needed to lie down, and to escape my complicated life.

When I arrived, I saw a big figured at my bed, collecting my things. I gasped and turned around to run, but he spoke before I could.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Tris. It wasn't very nice for you to push me away in the dining halls. No way to treat your boyfriend," Eric smirked.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" I questioned, trying to put on a brave front. Truth is, I was terrified.

"You're moving in with me today, remember? I hope you didn't forget, Stiff," he spat.

I gasped. I had totally forgot that Eric said I was moving in with him. My heart felt like it was pounding in my throat.

"No. I don't want to. We can date, or whatever you want to call it, but I don't want to move in with you."

At my words, Eric's face turned dark. Before I could run away, he grabbed my arm. I knew he was leaving a bruise.

"Haha. That's funny that you think you have a say in the matter. Well, you're still moving in. Come on, let's go. I'll show you to our room, and then I'm punishing you for that comment," Eric stated.

No no no... not again. I couldn't handle him touching me again.

"No please Eric I'm sorry! I'll move in with you, no problem!" I cried urgently.

"Too late for apologies Stiff. Were still gonna have some fun. Well, I'm gonna have some fun, with you," he spat, dragging me toward his apartment.

Tears ran down my face as a cringed, thinking of what he had in store.

**Review, review! I'll be posting once a week, maybe more if I can!(:**


End file.
